


day in the park

by yorit1



Series: evan week [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Evan and Eddie spend their day off in the park with Christopher.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Series: evan week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Kudos: 33





	day in the park

Evan was looking forward to his day off this week. Usually, work was all he had, so he did not enjoy having time off. But now that Evan was living with Eddie and with Christopher he had a life outside of work. He was not so lonely anymore. Today they were taking Christopher outside, and they were going to have a picnic and fly a kite with him. They have a gadget that Christopher can be on, and he will be able to fly a kite with its help. He hopes that Christopher enjoys it.   
Evan was making salads for the picnic. It was essential to eat healthily and be healthy. He believed in clean eating, and while he was not the best cook, he did know how to make a mean salad. Athena helped him make some of the food that they were taking along with them. Evan was so thankful to have Athena in his life. She was like his mom, and she made his life more comfortable. He knew that she did not like him in the beginning, but now she treats him like one of her own, and Evan is forever thankful for that.   
Eddie and Christopher were getting ready for their day out. Christopher was so excited to go. He loved it when he had the opportunity to spend time with his dad and Evan. They both had an important job, but they still always made time to spend with him, and they always did different exciting things. Christopher was excited about today’s events.   
“Buck, are you ready? Daddy and I are ready to go?” Christopher asked Evan.  
“Yea bud I’m just finishing packing everything and then we can go,” Evan told Christopher.   
Christopher let out a noise of delight and was so excited that it was almost time to go.   
“Daddy you coming?” Christopher asked.   
“I’m here, don’t worry. We are going we’re going.” Eddie said as he brought everything they would need for the day with them.   
Evan carried the basket and Eddie carried the kite and other things that they needed. Eddie buckled Christopher into the car, and they were on their way to the park. When they got to the park, Christopher was vibrating with excitement. Evan handed Christopher his crutches so he could get out. Evan took the basket and placed it in the perfect place.   
“Buck what are we eating?” Christopher asked.   
“We have tuna, we have wraps, we have salads, we have cheese, and we have some cake for dessert. It is all good food. I know what you like to eat, don’t worry.” Evan said.   
Evan plated up the food for the three of them, and they all enjoyed the food. Today was a sunny day with some clouds not too hot and perfect October weather for a picnic. Christopher finished all the food on his plate.  
“Can I have some cake?” Christopher asked with his sweetest smile.  
“of course you can,” Evan responded and gave him a large piece of cake.   
They were all just enjoying the outside while they were finishing eating. The scenery was beautiful. There were trees. They could see the mountains from here and the ocean. All the best parts of Los Angeles were able to be seen from this park.   
“Christopher, what do you want to do first?” Eddie asked him.   
“Swings please,” Christopher said.   
They all went to the swings. Evan sat next to Christopher, and Eddie was behind him to help push him. Evan loved the swings. He was still a big kid at heart and enjoyed all those things. It was part of the perks of his job, he could be outdoors and swing and got to hang off things all with the bonus of saving people’s lives. They swayed in the swings for a while.   
“I want to fly a kite now. Please.” Christopher said.   
Evan and Eddie buckled Christopher into the wheely contraption that allowed him to chase the kite while sitting down. It would pull him with the wind. It was all perfectly safe and would ensure that Christopher was safe while he was having fun.   
Once they had him in the device, they gave Christopher the kits so he could fly it. The machine started rolling in the wind while the kite was ahead. Christopher was chasing the kite and having the time of his life.   
“Whoohoo.” Christopher let out as he rolled around with the kite.   
Evan and Eddie watched as Christopher was enjoying himself. They loved it when they were able to put a smile on Christopher’s face. Christopher was their little boy, and they would do anything for him.   
Evan was so lucky. He had this little boy that loved him like a dad. And he loved Christopher like a son. Being with Eddie was a double treat, he had unconditional love from Eddie who loved him with his whole heart but also from Christopher who loved him and was always happy to spend time with Evan whenever he could.   
Christopher had rolled the whole kite path and was shrieking with joy the entire time. Christopher did not want the day to end; he was having so much fun. They did the whole path three times until it was starting to get late.   
“Christopher its time to go,” Eddie said.   
“One more time, please,” Christopher asked.   
“It is getting dark, now that we know you love it we’ll come another day, and we can play with the kite. Okay, bud?” Evan asked.   
Christopher nodded. They worked on getting Christopher out and packed up all of their things from the day. They were putting everything in the car. They were proud that today had been a success and that Christopher had enjoyed himself. They buckled Christopher into the car and were heading home.  
“Thanks, daddy and Buck. I had fun today. I can’t wait to fly a kite again.” Christopher said.   
“Anytime bud. We had fun today with you as well.”  
Evan had a perfect day off from work and now was looking forward to days off, so that he could take Christopher to the park or do other activities with him. Evan was so happy to have found his little family.


End file.
